Garen Creencia
Name Real Name: Garen Creencia No Known Aliases IC Information Current Age: 28 Attitude: Garen is quiet in nature. Among friends he is quick to smile, though does not tend to overspeak. He seem to carry himself with some degree of confidence. * Starting Build :Strength: 14 - He is strong enough to work for a meal, but he is by no means one who relies upon his brute strength. :Dexterity: 16 - Many years under the lash of his calligrapher's master, he learned the need for both nimble fingers and a quick step. Eventually it was his quick tongue that found him in his current predicament. :Constitution: 14 - Hardy enough not to die upon missing a single meal, he has not yet been overwhelmingly tested and is still a little green behind the ears. :Wisdom: 14 - Pensive, even as a boy, it was seeing beyond the words on the page and even daring to dream of them that eventually set him on his current path. :Intelligence: 10 - Smart enough to find his way in life, he is smart enough to know he will never earn a meal simply by thinking about it. :Charisma: 8''' - He is not abrasive so much as awkward. Despite his kindly nature he will often misspeak and his kind words can take a shameful or foolish twist. Garen himself is not without his own darkness, having found a particular malignity for certain beasts, his ritual in savaging their bodies has become habit regardless of proper company. '''Appearance: He is often seen wearing shabby leathers or patched clothes. His rusting helm and shield are a stark contrast to the razor edge he keeps whetted on his hatchets and blades, and he always carries a bristling quiver of arrows at the ready. He rarely seems to carry weapons of a purely martial nature. Instead, each is a simple tool modified out of necessity when in the wilds. His hatchets modified to also have a small hammer's head, his blade is little more than a machete. It is only his bow that he keeps which seems for no other purpose than its obvious one. Character's Religious Dogma: Garen loosely follows the Binder, Oghma. This is largely a remnant from his previous life as a scribe. He pray when in need, but is otherwise not overly religious or zealous. Common Statistics Race: Chondathan Height: 6ft.1in. Weight: 175lbs. Skin Tone: Lightly tanned Skin Texture: Eyes: Brown Hair: Graying Brown Left Handed or Right Handed: Righty Favored Weapons: As a pragmatist, Garen will make use of anything he has. Though he tends to shy away from weapons built for purely martial purposes. As such, he would never be seen carrying battleaxes, longswords, katanas, and the like. Accent: Chondathan as spoken by one from Cormyr Commonly spoken languages: Common, Chondathan, Elven Recognizable Features: No distinguishing scars or tattoos Relatives: Backstory: TBD (OOC) Information Time spent in Myth Drannor: Created Nov 2008 Playing Status: Active Concept Related Feats & Skills: * Heal - Garen's mother as a midwife, taught him the use of many natural pultices and their healing properties. This is something he has taken to, and has saved his skin many times since then. * Hide - He's learned that more often than not, saying nothing often the better option. With this, he's taken to a more reclusive approach when walking through the wilds, trying to leave little wake or trace as he passes. Current Character Level: 7 Current Character Alignment: Chaotic Good Perfect Alignment Title: N/A Link to Forum Bio: http://mythdrannor.us/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?f=42&t=9461 Category:PC